


In Which Lex Makes Himself Ill and Clark Gets a Clue

by bethctg



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethctg/pseuds/bethctg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex watch scary movies on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Lex Makes Himself Ill and Clark Gets a Clue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2007 Old_School_Clex (on LiveJournal) Halloween Challenge. Thanks to rivers_bend for the beta and enthusiasm!

"You know what I love most about 'Psycho'?" Lex asked, biting into another miniature Snickers bar and grimacing. Candy overload was not a good thing.

"The shower scene?" Clark asked, rising from the sofa to switch discs. They'd just finished the Hitchcock film and were about to move on to 'Carrie'.

"Uh-uh."

"The twist ending?"

"No…," Lex began, thoughtfully. "The way that I can _almost_ believe that Norman Bates's family was more screwed-up than mine."

Clark grinned, despite the undeniable truth in Lex's observation. It was a sad fact that neither of them was exactly normal. "Well, I can see why you like 'Carrie' so much, then."

Lex sighed and leaned back into the sofa, glancing fondly at his friend. He had to admit that this idea of Clark's had turned out to be an excellent one so far. 

The opportunity to run a produce booth at a county fair several towns away was keeping Jonathan and Martha absent from the farm for the Halloween weekend, and Clark had been left in charge of things at home. Instead of opening the place up for a huge kegger, he'd done the sensible thing and invited Lex over for a scary movie marathon and to help with treat distribution. It had taken some convincing to get Lex to leave his desk for the night, but it was a rare person who could resist Clark's pleading green eyes. Lex hadn't stood a chance.

The candy distribution portion of the evening had gone quite smoothly, for Lex's first attempt. He'd appropriately complimented all of the Disney princesses who'd arrived at the door, and managed to look slightly frightened by all of the bed-sheeted ghosts and the zombified pre-teens. Clark had been impressed. He would have been more impressed if Lex hadn't eaten almost a quarter of the huge supply of candy in the process, but it was a respectable showing, nonetheless.

As the night progressed, the two watched their way through 'Night of the Living Dead', and 'Psycho' (the classic incarnations of each, upon Lex's insistence), and were now about to start watching 'Carrie'.

It was close to 10 o'clock at this point - well past the hours of trick-or-treating in Smallville - and the evening chill was being held at bay by a small fire that Clark had started in the living room fireplace. The fact that it happened to be a Friday night helped Lex to feel less anxious about needing to be at the office early the next day, so he allowed himself to settle into the sofa, wool blanket spread out on his lap, listening to the crackle of the fire, and watching Clark cross the room to switch DVDs.

Clark was standing beside the television, intently sorting through a stack of movies, his head cocked to the side, the back of his hair ruffled up a bit by the hood of his grey sweatshirt. Lex's gaze traveled down his friend's body and stopped somewhere in the region of the back pockets of Clark's worn blue jeans. He looked so rumpled, and well… _warm_. Lex was not one to limit himself to enjoying only women in his bed, and reminding himself that Clark was his _friend_ was something that he'd found himself having to do quite a bit of lately. It hadn't become exactly disturbing yet, but it was coming damn close.

Clark turned to face Lex just in time to catch the look of unease that passed over his face. "You okay?" he inquired, concerned. "You don't look so good..."

_Too bad I can't say the same for you_ …, Lex thought wryly. "You know what? I think all of this junk food is starting to catch up with me." He made a face and sat up, setting the remaining piece of his candy bar down on the coffee table and reaching for his can of now-lukewarm cola.

"He says, while reaching for his can of Coke," Clark laughed. "You just want an excuse to go home and work."

"No, really, I'm having a great time. I swear." Lex projected his best look of innocence while making a cross over his heart, and was unexpectedly - but delightfully - rewarded with a slight blush from Clark.

"Well, at least let me make you some tea. My mom has this excellent ginger stuff that helps when you feel kind of queasy," Clark said while bending over to load the next disc into the DVD player.

Lex took that opportunity to stand up and head for the kitchen. "I'll do it. I think I can manage a cup of tea." The fact that Lex had spent his entire life having people wait on him hand and foot had been a source of constant teasing between the two of them since the start of their friendship.

" _Sure_ , you can," Clark said under his breath, waiting for the DVD to finish loading before preemptively heading to the kitchen to provide the assistance that was sure to be necessary.

He found Lex standing in front of the stove, lighting the burner under the copper teapot, and frankly, he was impressed that Lex had managed to get that far. He stood leaning with his hip against the kitchen island, arms crossed, watching his friend. Lex was wearing his usual "uniform" of black slacks and a black long-sleeved tee, the sleeves pushed up his forearms a bit. The domesticity of the scene pulled a small smile from Clark. He kind of liked the look of Lex puttering around his kitchen.

Even though Clark had been fairly quiet entering the kitchen in his wool-socked feet, Lex had felt him approaching, so he didn't bother to shout when he asked, "Now where does your mom keep this fancy tea of hers?" as he began opening cabinets. He couldn't help reacting a bit, however, when Clark moved up close behind him and reached up to grab one of the many bright-colored boxes of tea on one of the upper shelves.

"This one…" Clark said, quietly, setting the box in front of Lex. He lingered over his shoulder for a few seconds longer than necessary, lashes lowered as he found himself tracing the shell of Lex's ear with his eyes. It occurred to him for the first time that, for someone so powerful, Lex sure had tiny and delicate ears. A silly thought, perhaps, but still rather mesmerizing.

Lex gave a small shudder at the feel of Clark looming so close behind him. "Thanks," he said, doing an excellent job of trying not to sound as unsteady as he felt. Business skills could come in handy in the most unexpected situations.

Lex's obvious shiver shook Clark out of his reverie. "Are you cold?" he asked, genuinely concerned. He suddenly realized that Lex's thin cotton shirt might not be enough in the drafty old farmhouse. He stepped back a bit and began peeling his sweatshirt off over his head.

Lex struggled to keep his face neutral as he watched Clark strip down in front of him. Under the bright red short-sleeved t-shirt, the muscles in Clark's shoulders and chest worked tautly and then came to a still as he stood offering the sweatshirt to Lex.

"Here," Clark said. "Put this on - I don't really need it."

Lex didn't bother trying to argue. He was feeling a little too light-headed for much more than simple obedience at the moment. He took the sweatshirt from Clark and pulled it on. Clark's body heat was still present in it, and Lex felt almost _too_ warm for a second. He felt his entire body flush. _Christ, am I blushing? This is ridiculous_ …

Clark saw the color rising in Lex's neck and head, and was surprised by the sudden and overwhelming tingle of pleasure he got from it. For a moment he couldn't decide what was more shocking - the fact that something he'd done had made _Lex Luthor_ blush, or the fact that he found it so exciting. Without realizing it, Clark began to eye Lex with a look of completely undisguised curiosity, and he absent-mindedly caught the corner of his lower lip between his teeth. 

Lex felt his stomach drop at the unexpected heat in Clark's gaze. Fortunately, there was a small fluff of sweatshirt lint stuck in Clark's hair, and Lex seized on it to drag his eyes away. "You've got something in your…" he gestured to the spot over Clark's ear.

"What?" Clark brought one of his large hands up and ran it through his thick dark hair. Lex cursed himself, silently.

The stubborn bit of fluff remained, however, and Lex couldn't help reaching over to gently brush it out. He watched Clark's eyes follow his hand, and noted how his lids dropped measurably as his fingers made contact. He couldn't believe how silky Clark's hair felt. Lex had always been a tiny bit envious of Clark's hair, but this was something entirely different. He trailed his fingers around to Clark's nape.

Clark let out a shaky exhalation at the stunningly intimate feel of Lex's hand in his hair. The back of his neck broke out into gooseflesh, and he felt a bright, electric tingle travel down his spine. 

_Who's shivering now?_ Lex thought wonderingly, just as the teakettle began to whistle.

The two jumped apart, almost guiltily, at the sudden shrieking sound.

"Shit," Lex hissed.

Clark snickered quietly and turned to remove the kettle from the heat. "It means the water's boiling," he said as though explaining to a five-year-old, easily slipping back into teasing mode. "Why don't you go sit down? I'll take it from here."

Lex hesitated for a moment, then rolled his eyes and sauntered out of the room. He silently vowed to learn how to cook something extremely complex, just to shut Clark up.

Clark watched Lex walking away wearing his sweatshirt, the hood bunched up under the nape of his bare neck, and a wave of possessiveness rolled over him that simultaneously had nothing and everything to do with seeing his clothing on another person's body. He finished up with the tea and headed back for the living room.

He found Lex back in his earlier position on the sofa, blanket draped on his lap, legs stretched out on the coffee table - the picture of comfort.

Clark laughed and handed him the mug. "Here you are, your highness."

"One more crack like that and you're fired," Lex drawled. He accepted the hot drink from Clark and took a careful sip. "Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome." Clark settled down on the opposite end of the sofa, seated sideways, one arm draped along the back of it. He bent his arm and rested his head on his palm, smiling at Lex. The odd tension that had passed between them in the kitchen had not entirely dissipated, and the exciting feeling of curiosity was still there. The thought occurred to him that it should feel weird sitting there wondering what it would feel like to kiss his friend, but the bare fact was that it didn't.

Lex took another sip of his drink. He had a suspicion that Clark was fully aware of how provocative his pose was, and the idea made him feel both amused and uneasy. Clark was his friend. Clark trusted him.

"So what movie would you rather be trapped in," Lex began, trying to break the tension in the room, "Texas Chainsaw Massacre or Hostel?"

_Either one would be fine, actually_ , Clark was tempted to answer, but instead narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and said, "Hostel".

"Because…?"

"At least I'd be getting a vacation out of it," Clark grinned. "And possibly sex…"

Lex shot him a wary sidelong glance and leaned forward to place his mug down on the coffee table. "Put the movie on, Clark."

Clark sighed, but he hit the play button and they managed to get through all of 'Carrie' and half of 'Halloween' before he fell asleep. When he woke up it was morning, and Lex was gone. He'd left Clark's sweatshirt draped over him, and Clark could still smell traces of Lex on it, mingled with his own scent. He smiled sleepily and tugged it on, rising from the couch to get started on the day's work.


End file.
